<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes we've made *** DreamSMP AU by MirraNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855959">Mistakes we've made *** DreamSMP AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraNox/pseuds/MirraNox'>MirraNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Abuse, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraNox/pseuds/MirraNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with family dynamics.<br/>Tommy is trying to correct past mistakes. But time reveals that it is not only he alone who needs to correct mistakes.</p><p>-----------<br/>I don't know, how long this story will be. We are here for a ride on emotional roller coaster :D Additional Tags may be added later.<br/>This is my first work in another language, please have a mercy. But I will be glad to receive well-reasoned criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain in the body was almost unbearable, but now it helped the young man to hold on to the remnants of his consciousness. One step, then another. Snow and tears prevent him from seeing straight, but he had to move on. Stopping here meant only certain death from the cold.</p><p>
  <em> “I have to find ... Tubbo. She said that he was waiting for me here. I can't die like this ... she let me out ... for this ... " </em>
</p><p>Exhausted mind with difficulty tying keep thought together. Hope and desire to live drove the body on the edge of instincts. One step, then another. </p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo, what are you waiting for?" - Jack barely hid his irritation, seeing the guy hesitate without pressing the lever. - “You yourself said that you cannot put off even more than before today! Press it already! " </p><p>Jack knew that the countdown was now no more than a minute or two. A little more, and Tommy might just go too far for the explosion to catch him for sure.</p><p>“Are you sure we're done? What if there is someone there?" - Tubbo sounded uncertain. Something haunted him, as if he had forgotten about something important. But the voice of intuition was weaker than Jack's insistence.</p><p>“Of course I'm sure. We checked everything several times.” - The man walked over and put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder. - "It's just one push of that lever away from the end of the war between Tommy and Dream, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes you are right. Dreamcatcher will finish it all! ” - the brown-haired man straightened his shoulders, smiling confidently and pressed the lever. - "Tommy doesn't even have to do anything and we will win!"</p><p> </p><p>A dazzling flash lit up the night sky. Tommy stopped, covering his tear-stained eyes with his hand. The first second, the second, the third... The silence and darkness of the snowy forest was torn apart by a shaft of fire and deafening roar. The wall of fire was moving like in slow motion. But was too close to run, too destructive to hide. The young man did not have time to think about anything. Thoughts and body seemed to be paralyzed with fear and despair. Pain and heat seized everything, and after a moment the mind went out into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>In place of the snow-covered field, was an ugly crater, blackened, blazing. A netherite axe stuck into the ground stuck out of the ashes and earth on the verge of the crater  - the only thing that survived the explosion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bury your regret in snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy makes several decisions, hoping to fix old problems. But the family collapses, bridges burn, and traps for unwary birds catch their prey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, the first chapter is finally here! Your kudos and comments will help me a lot. The second chapter is already in progress :3</p><p>A little information on AU. The ages have been slightly changed and adapted for the sake of greater consistency in the story. The youngest is Fundy, then Tommy is a couple of years older. Techno and Wilbur are the same age. Both Wilbur and Philza became fathers at a very young age, before adulthood, even for their kind. Everyone in the family are hybrids, and they mature and age more slowly than humans. Tommy, like Philza, has wings, but his wings have always been disproportionately small and weak for his body. Phil tried to teach him to fly, but to no avail. Over time, Tommy began to hide his wings under his shirt, never mentioning their existence. Only family members, including Tubbo, know about their presence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why can't time be stopped? Why can't I capture the happy moment in the bottle, as the potion, as a pendant, "</span>
  </em>
  <span>- thought Tommy, slightly shaking his head in rhythm to the music and looking at the smiling Tubbo. If it were not for the weight of the compass in his pocket, then this evening could be called carefree and happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, why are you frowning, Big Man?" - the guy smiled, leaning back on the bench. - "Tommy, do not worry, we have everything under control, we are ready as never before! We have great armor, powerful weapons, potions ... We are ready for anything the Dream can do. Cheer up, there is no point in longing now ”, - the young man put his hand on his friend's shoulder, as if trying to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ... listen, how can you be so calm? Do you understand what awaits us tomorrow? We can not treat it so lightly! Don't you understand?! ” - Tommy clenched his hands into fists and shrugged. He was shaking, and the words stuck in his throat like a lump. He tried to be calm, but emotions and a barely audible rumble, similar to the whisper of thousands of voices, did not give a second to forget about how inexorably time moves. - "Don't you realize that this may be the last sunset for us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. That is why I want you to relax ”, - the guy's smile became sadder, he looked away. “If this is the last night we're alive, why not make it happier? After all, everything has already been decided, tomorrow we will go there together and fight with Dream. We cannot change anything about this, and we cannot refuse. Otherwise, this is equal to defeat". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Coward. He doesn't understand. Naive, you are a coward. You're dragging him into it. Loser. Coward. You can’t protect even him".</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, the whispers in his head seemed to grow louder, but Tommy shook his head and they disappeared again. But the thought sown by them and by Tubbo's words remained. There is something he still could change. There is something very important to him. The last thing he had left. Tommy looked at his friend, at his sad smile, and the thought became the decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you're right. Let this be our coolest evening, if so!" - the blond jumped to his feet, stretching. - "Hey, do you remember when... " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening was filled with ringing laughter, jokes and grandiose plans, as if the rest of the world and problems had ceased to exist for a short time. The laughter of his dearest friend soothed Tommy, only strengthening his decision in his head. It was burning inside, like a flame, and the rays of the last sunset in the life of the young man were reflected in his eyes like sparks of this fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I'll see you tomorrow at the same place. At dawn", - Tubbo smiled warmly and hugged Tommy. - "We'll be fine! Like the good old days, it's you and me versus Dream. And nothing will change that". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you're right," - guy smiled a little nervously, struggling with the feeling that he is seen through. The ability to lie was never his forte. - "See you tomorrow". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tubbo was out of sight, the guy sat back on the bench for some time, listening to music. A disc presented to him recently by a very dear person.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Before I go and kick this green bastard's ass, there is something else to do. I need to fix what I have done”.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had already trampled an impressive trench in the dense layer of snow, wandering from side to side. A small cottage could be seen very close over the hill, and there was a feeling of comfort and warmth from it, but Tommy did not dare to come closer. He understood perfectly well that no one would be happy with him there, but leaving without doing anything would be a mistake. For several minutes he peered and listened, trying to figure out if there was someone in the house or in the strange structure behind the house at the foot of the hill. Tommy didn’t notice anyone was there, it was completely quiet. So much so that you could hear the wind howling in the chimney. It was getting terribly cold outside under the snow, and this time the young man tried not to enter without asking as long as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, there is nothing to be afraid of. You are a big guy. You are a man! You are power! You do not need to be afraid of... them," - Tommy said to himself, gripping the ax handle so tightly that his knuckles turned white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was greatly relieved when Sapnap returned the ax to him yesterday. For him, it was not just a weapon capable of crushing skulls and instilling terror in enemies with its mere appearance. This was the most important thing that connected him to Techno, the ax was not an ordinary gift. In the days when Tommy was deprived of this ax, he could not shake the feeling that his hand was missing. He constantly reached for the belt, wanting to touch the handle, but his fingers bumped into emptiness. But not today, fortunately. Now at least the ax, Techno's last sign of trust, was in place. And he will be with him until the very end.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can do it. I'll just tell him as it is. Apologize as it is. At least once I can be completely serious. I don't lose anything from this conversation, do I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy kept to the last, so as not to behave like the previous times. But the frost gradually took over, the young man shivered and walked through drifts up the stairs into the house. The warmth immediately began to pleasantly tingle the face, the frozen fingers began to move again. The young man looked around, the last time there was no such opportunity. Everything looked as he remembered from his stay here. The smell of sulfur and baked vegetables was in the air, the silence was broken by the gurgle of brewing stands, the crackling fires in the ovens and the quiet hum that emanated from Ender's chest. Tommy walked closer to the potions, examining the contents of the bottles shimmering in the dim light. He was able to recognize the color immediately - it was an invisibility potion, enhanced. Techno cooked it for both of them more than once, while patiently telling the recipe and not forgetting to play a trick on his younger brother's forgetfulness. Tommy chuckled under his breath, thoughtful, and prepared, not without hesitation, to put the bottle back. But the voice, low, so calm that ice was clearly heard in it, restrained only by politeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stealing again, Tommy? And I believed you last time," - Technoblade said quietly and slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man yelled in surprise, staggering back and nearly falling. The potion slipped out of his hand and almost broke, but the man, now with the face of a hog, was able to catch the bottle on the fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Techno, what the hell, don't you sneak up on me like that! How do you ever walk so damn quietly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man did not deign to answer immediately. He slowly adjusted his brewing stands, put the potion back in place, and only after that he eyed the boy with a cold look that did not match the calm voice at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here, Tommy? I'm starting to get bored of catching you stealing my things, to be honest," - Techno put his hand on the hilt of his sword, pulling it slightly from its scabbard. "Give me a good reason not to kill you on the spot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bro, Big T, uh, how are you?" - the young man jumped to his feet, laughing nervously, raising his hands in a conciliatory gesture. - "I swear everything is in place, I just... I was remembering the recipe, hmm, yeah! Just relax, let's not jump to conclusions, haha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence hung in the air for several seconds like the sword of Damocles, but Techno finally chuckled under his breath and brushed his hair out of his face. In the dim light from the lamps, it was clear that now his features were more animal than human, especially this was noticeable on his nose and fangs. Tommy knew that this happened to his brother only when he was too nervous, or could not cope with emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, something happened, Big T? You don't look good to say the least,” - the young man blurted out directly. - "Listen, you should have a rest, build another farm, otherwise you will finish yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, you're making me think again that it's easier to kill you," -  the man raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. - “What have you forgotten AGAIN in my house?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear from his voice that this time he was not at all in the mood for jokes or idle talks. Tommy thought this was not the right moment for a heart-to-heart conversation, but most likely the last. Therefore, it was necessary to take the risk. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the door opened slightly behind Techno and their father entered the room. Philza. The hat, shoulders and folded dark wings are dusted with snow, and his features are the same as many years ago. He didn't seem to be getting old. But the young man was not ready to talk to him and did not want to talk. Just looking at him, Tommy pressed his wings, hidden by layers of clothing and armor, closer to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Techno, can we talk outside? Alone," - Tommy quickly walked past his father, not even looking up at him and not waiting for a response from his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snowstorm in the street got stronger, but it didn't matter. The words that had been spinning in Tommy's head for hours were intended only for one pair of ears. At least right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you wanted to say something, you could have done it with him, you know," - the hog's voice sounded a little surprised. - "What happened? You almost sound like a grown man, not like a crazy child".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a kid, Techno, and you..." - Tommy almost began to raise his voice, but he just sighed nervously and shook his head. Now is not the time for this. - "Techno, I wanted to apologize". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and for what exactly of all that you managed to do?" - a man's voice sounded a little mockingly, as if he was still trying to tease his younger brother. Seeing Tommy so serious was at least strange. - "For all the stolen things or for..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. For everything, in general. I'm sorry that I was a bad brother and a bad friend," - Tommy blurted out, interrupting him. - "I don't want you to think that I don't care. I'm really sorry for all the bad things I've done, and I'm pretty damn serious this time."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind whistled, blowing away armfuls of snow around in gusts. Only it broke the lingering silence. Techno froze, unable to believe his ears. He looked at Tommy again, as if seeing him for the first time in years. The blond's face showed that he was speaking sincerely. It was clear that something was wrong. It was not like the usual behavior and words of his younger brother, there was not a drop of humor or recklessness. There was no frivolity. Tommy, not stopped by anyone, continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, I really regret that I did a lot without thinking. That I didn't listen to you the way I should have. That I upset you, caused so many problems. For never being the friend I should have been for you ", - Tommy did not look up at his brother, afraid to look in his face. His words grew faster and more confused. - "I was so happy all the times when you were around, when you helped us all, when we could fight shoulder to shoulder, get involved in adventures together. As before, as in childhood... After all, you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are cool as they are all put together, and... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With just one word, the hand that Techno wanted to put on his brother's shoulder froze in the air. With just one word, everything else was instantly drowned in a tsunami-like wave of voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The Blade.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy continued to speak, oblivious to what was happening behind him. For him, this nickname was a sign of admiration for his older brother. His strength, his invulnerability. The young man was always proud of him. But for Techno, that name was worse than a curse now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Kill him. </span><em><span>He wants to use you again.</span></em><span> Petty traitor. </span><b>Liar.</b> <span><strike>But he's your brother</strike>.</span><span> He deserves to die. Kill. </span><b>Blood for the blood god. </b><strike><span>Help him, he's scared</span></strike><span>. </span><em><span>Traitor.</span></em><span> Lying again. </span><em><span>Nothing changed.</span></em><span> You are a weapon for him</span><b>. Kill before you are killed.</b> <strike><span>He needs you.</span></strike></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“…And I would be so happy if I could go to this final battle with…”, - but his words were cut off by a sharp, calculated stab in the back. The armor absorbed most of the force of the blow, but still Tommy was thrown forward face-first into the snow, body and especially the wings, pierced by a wild dull pain. Instincts instantly made him turn around, and the young man froze in horror. Techno looked more like a monster now than ever. His dark eyes were bloodshot, steam was coming out of his mouth, his features were completely bestial. In his hands was a sword, raised over Tommy, aimed straight at the chest. There was no time to think or speak. With a jerk to the side, the young man blocked a heavy blow with an ax at the last moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were happy to have a convenient weapon again, weren't you?! Use it again, and then throw it away and betray it as soon as you no longer need me, don't you ?! ” - the man roared. His voice rang with rage, pain, and disappointment. - "I was hoping like an idiot something had changed, but I'm still just the Blade for you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Techno, you misunderstood, I don’t...” - another blow that Tommy also managed to parry. Sparks flew from the Ax of Peace this time. Warrior did not allow him to insert even a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you dare use my own weapon against me! You are a traitor, Tommy, you have betrayed everyone who cherished you even a little, and you do not deserve to use this ax!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brutality of the Technoblade's words hit him much more painfully than his sword. For a second, the young man froze in disbelief. He didn't understand what had gone wrong, had his brother not heard all the other words? Didn't he even try to hear? That second was enough for another blow to the chest plate to knock him down, knocking his breath out of his chest. Pain, and then a burning resentment filled the young man's heart, his voice instantly broke into a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am worthy of this ax more than anyone else, pork face!" - Tommy's voice trembled, and he bared his teeth like a hunted, but not surrendered animal. - "I am worthy of him much more than you are, because you are the least peaceful son of a bitch I have ever met!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that cry, Tommy lunged at his brother, raising his ax. But there was a rustle of feathers, and Philza appeared like a shadow between the brothers. He stood up, spreading his wings wide, blocking the Technoblade from Tommy with them like a shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you better leave and never come back here,” - the man did not look his son in the face. His voice was cold and hard as a block of ice. - "You caused enough trouble so I will not let you take up arms against my son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm your son too!" - the young man cried out from the surging resentment. Tears came to his eyes and all the bitterness accumulated over the years burst out. - “Although you know what, no! You are not my father, and you never were! Wilbur was by my side when you were gone! Even that damn aggressive moron was a bigger father to me than you! ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son, I…” - Philza began, but he was instantly interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you dare call me that! I hate you, you never needed me! What, I don't have enough coils so you don't give a damn about my wellbeing? Am I not crazy enough or broken enough for you not to join the monster that caused me a lot of suffering?! It was not I who betrayed you, it was YOU BOTH who betrayed me, thrown out as too uncomfortable and noisy child at the first opportunity! You... always didn't care, did you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the freezing wind, tears on the youth's cheeks instantly froze, leaving sore streaks on the skin. He slowly lowered the ax and grinning angrily, wiped his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was concerned. I didn’t come to your party because I didn’t receive... ”, - the winged man began uncertainty, slowly folding his wings, but he was interrupted again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn't receive an invitation? You're a bigger piece of shit than I thought. Did you seriously need an invitation to visit your son, left alone in exile? I don't care about the party, old man!” -  Tommy snorted under his breath through tears. - “Well, I guess I'll really leave. I don't think I've ever had a family. It was a mistake to come here, but since nothing holds me back, it will be even easier that way. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men didn't move when Tommy turned and walked away without a word. The men didn't budge when Tommy turned and walked away without a word. He never looked back. His physical wounds were not serious and could not prevent him from fighting the Dream, but his chest ached as if his heart had been ripped out alive, leaving only a gaping void in its place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was never meant to be”, - he said to himself dully, pulling a compass from his pocket, pointing towards his final destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two birds on a wire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One tries to fly away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the other watches him close from that wire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He says he wants to as well</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he is a liar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's unnaturally cheerful voice echoed off the cave walls. It would seem that the dull sobs and barely audible murmurs of the blond-haired youth do not disturb him even a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Tommy, and you are an extremely stubborn bird,” - he said, shaking his head, continuing to drag the guy behind him by the broken, bloody wing. - “You'd better be locked up for now. It's too much fun to torture you, I wouldn't want you to die so quickly. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy, solid metal door opened, and Dream kicked the young man into a small, dark, cold room. It had only a thin mattress on the floor and no light source. Tommy didn't even try to move, barely moving his lips. The body was covered with cuts left slowly and methodically and bruises from the blows. Tears flowed silently from glazed and gray eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe you turned out to be such an idiot that you voluntarily made my job easier!” - the man laughed, lifting Tommy by the scruff of his neck and almost carefully placed him on the mattress. - “It was incredibly easy, I did not expect such an attempt to be a noble hero from you. I can't believe it! But that's why it's so interesting to have fun with you. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… someone… dad… Techno… somebody,” - the young man's voice sounded like a barely audible breath. - "I'm scared... please... help..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just look,” - Dream patted Tommy on the head. - “And who are you calling for help, you fool? You betrayed them all. You lied to absolutely everyone, until the very end. Nobody needs you but me. Absolutely nobody. Now stay here and think carefully about your behavior. I'll come back for you. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy door creaked shut, leaving the young man in complete darkness and silence in the tiny room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so cold ... somebody ... help ..."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading the first chapter! For me, the writing process was definitely a carousel of emotions. I will be very happy to hear from you your emotions and thoughts, if you liked this part. Comments are very important to me.</p><p>Many thanks to the song Evelyn Evelyn for the inspiration. Hope to see you all in the next chapter: 3</p><p>My other social networks:<br/>Twitch: MirraNox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>